1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a side roller and a substrate transport device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Substrate transport devices are devices that transport substrates such as a wafer for manufacturing a semiconductor, or a glass substrate for manufacturing a flat panel display. The device for transporting the glass substrate for manufacturing a flat panel display includes a substrate side supporting member that supports the side of the substrate at the time of transporting the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.